Black Tulips
by InTheYearOfTheCat
Summary: With Brock in prison, Misty with Gary, and his mother off on an island with Professor Oak, Ash is broke, helpless, and alone. With no other choice, he turns to Team Rocket, where he slowly grows more accepting of their ideals and his partner, Domino.
1. Alone

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon_

Walking down the dirt paved path, Ash was at a loss at what to do. He was confused. Everything he came to know was turned on its head in the span of a day, and he somehow found himself alone. Alone. He never thought he would be alone again, ever since he made such great friends in Brock and Misty. That's why the events that transpired three days ago came as such a shock.

_Flashback_

_Two men stood in a dark cellar, neither one bothering to meet the others gaze. The only thing separating the pair was cold metal bars, lining all the way down the hall, insuring that the man behind them would never see the sunlight for a very long time. If one looked closely, they could see the evident humiliation in the eyes of the man being restrained. He wore a black and white striped, one piece suit, and his hands were chained together, both the results of his crime. The boy on the other side of the bars wore a blue shirt and jeans, an outfit he stuck with almost his entire life. On his head was the elusive limited edition Pokemon Master hat. His eyes were full of shame and disappointment. _

_"Where's Misty?" the man behind the bars asked, looking up at his friend._

_"She...she didn't feel like coming in here. After what you did, I can't really blame her though. She's staying at the Pokecenter with Gary right now. I think she's afraid of you."_

_"Brock...why did you do it?" Ash asked, finally gaining the nerve to ask the question he came down here for. He just had to know what pushed his loyal friend over the edge and landed him in this sorry state._

_The man just buried his face in his hands, backing away from the metal bars and taking a seat on the wooden bench by the wall. When he spoke, the shame, humiliation, and confusion was evident in his voice. "I...I don't know Ash. After Professor Ivy left me...I was in a bad spot. I'm sure you noticed when I started touring with you guys again. I was defeated. I finally thought I found someone to spend the rest of my life with, and after she finally had some success with her research she threw me out like yesterdays news." he said. He took a pause, trying to hold back sobs. "I...I started drinking. During the night while you and Misty were sleeping, I would sneak out of the Pokecenter and go to a bar. One night, I started talking to a woman. She was so nice. She reminded me of Ivy. I thought I could spend the rest of my life with her. When she asked me to take her back to her place, I was ecstatic. But when she asked me to go home...I...I snapped. I don't want to make excuses, but it had to have been the alcohol. I...I threw her to the bed, and..."_

_"STOP!" Ash yelled, starting to tear up himself. "Just...stop." he said, turning his back on the shell of his former friend, not being able to stare at the broken and beaten man any longer._

_"Ash...you got to forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking." he said. "I was in a bad place." _

_"I'm sorry, Brock. I just don't know what to believe." he said, his back still facing the bars. "I'm...I'm going to go now." _

_"I understand." Brock said. "Thanks for coming and talking to me. Tell Misty I said...I'm sorry things turned out this way." With a nod, Ash walked up the steps and out the door into the sunlight. A light Brock would not see for another five years._

_End Flashback_

Finally reaching the outskirts of a city, Ash practically passed out on the nearest bench he found. Luckily, with the help of a couple generous travelers and Officer Jenny, he was able to navigate towards the next town. Now that he was there, though, he realized how little of a clue he had on what to do next.

Seeing his only true friend so broken left a scar on Ash. A scar that should never exist on such a young boy. At first he couldn't understand how such a strong and proud man could fall into temptation so easily. But his heart eventually grew numb to the situation. He tried not to think of it, but that was no easy task seeing how big of a celebrity Brock was. Newspapers, magazines, and televisions around all of Kanto kept playing the story like a broken record, each report turning Brock into more and more of a monster. Each time he saw one of those dread-full reports, his heart died a little on the inside. But just when he thought things couldn't get worse, he was about to be proved wrong.

_Flashback_

_Dragging himself back into the Pokecenter, Ash didn't even stop to retrieve his Pokemon from Nurse Joy. Visiting hours in prison were extremely early in the morning, and he didn't exactly get the best sleep last night. After talking with his friend, his mind was slightly put to ease, and all he could think about was passing out on his bed. Unfortunately, this was not to be the case. Walking into the room, he was greeted to the sight of Gary and Misty packing up their things. _

_"Hey guys...what's going on?" he asked. The couple stopped their packing and looked up at Ash, slightly shocked. Gary recovered first. "Er...I have to go and get my Pokemon. I'll leave you two alone. I guess you have some things to sort out." he said before dashing out the door._

_"What was that about?" Ash asked, not really in the mood for his rivals odd behavior this early in the morning._

_Sitting down on her bed, Misty looked at her friend with downcast eyes. "Ash...what do you plan to do now that Brock isn't with us?" she asked. Ash looked slightly shocked at the question._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Well, Brock did all of the cooking. The cleaning. The planning. Got us all of the money. Took care of all of the Pokemon. Sewing...and well you can't even read a map properly. And I'm not much better off myself. How do you think we'll get around now that Brock is no longer with us?"_

_Taking a seat on the bed next to her, Ash put his arm on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mist. I'm sure everything will work out fine. I know it will be hard, but we'll be able to get through it if we work at it, right?" _

_"No Ash." she said, standing up and walking away from him. "We can't just work this out. There are too many problems. We wouldn't last five days out there by ourselves. That's why...well, Gary is going to set off for the Orange Islands today. We should go with him."_

_"You...You're leaving me for Gary?" he asked, heartbroken. Although they were never dating, he always did have a slight crush on her, and she was his only remaining friend left. If she left, he would have nothing._

_"No Ash, I'm asking you to come with me. Gary said he didn't mind if we both tag along. He's rich. Especially with Professor Oak's latest breakthrough with Articuno. He will be able to take good care of us. And at the Orange Islands I can catch some amazing water Pokemon!" she finished with stars in her eyes, missing the scowl at the mention of Professor Oak's latest discovery. "I know you and Gary aren't the best of friends, especially with what has been going on with Professor Oak and your mother, but please give him a chance."_

_"Best of friends? I hate him! He is always putting me down. If I went with him, he would hold it over me for the rest of my life! He'd treat me like a slave the entire time. The only reason he invited me is because of you!" he practically screamed. Voice softening, he spoke "I already lost Brock, please don't make me lose you."_

_"Stop being a child, Ash. Gary isn't as nearly as bad as you make him out to be. This silly imaginary rivalry you created is pointless." she said as she started walking towards the door._

_"Misty...if you leave me now, I don't ever want to see you again. Never come back." he said, fists shaking and his eyes facing the floor._

_"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ash. But you don't understand that you aren't giving me a choice. I hope when you group up, you will understand that I had good reasons for what I did." And with that, she walked out the door, and out of Ash's life. With a cry of rage, Ash finally passed out._

_End flashback_

"Pika" Ash's Pikachu said, snapping Ash out of his daze. Ash just looked pitifully down at his electric mouse Pokemon. It must have been famished. It had been three days since they had a meal, and he was still broke. He did knock out a few Pidgey's, but when it came down to it, he just couldn't bring himself to eat the helpless Pokemon. Taking a glance around him, he noticed a garbage can standing right across from the bench.

'Can...can I really bring myself to eat out of that?' he asked. Realizing that he didn't have a choice in the matter, he quickly took a glance around to make sure nobody was watching. Slowly, he crept towards the trashcan and tore of the lid. Disgustedly, he searched through the contents for something edible. To his good fortune, he was able to find a few packs of half empty Pokemon food. Trainers in a rush must have quickly discarded the food in an attempt to quickly get back to their journey. Calling Pikachu over to the trashcan, he tossed the food in front of the rodent, watching with amusement as the rat sniffed the food before reluctantly taking a bite. It must have realized that this was not the time to be picky as well. Still, Ash couldn't help but feel pity for his Pokemon. He was supposed to take care of them. He was their parent. And he couldn't even hope to feed Charizard with this small amount of food. He had to take action fast. Searching the trashcan further, he was disappointed to find that there was nothing other than Pokemon food and paper.

"I'm screwed..." he said, stroking his Pikachu gently as it ate its food. The Pokemon, noticing it's trainers distress, pushed some food towards Ash in an attempt to calm his trainer. The boy just smiled at his Pokemon's generousity. No matter how dark his situation was, his trusty Pokemon always stood by his side.

"That's O.K boy. You keep it." the boy said, going back to rummaging through the trashcan. A brightly colored piece of paper caught his interest. It had a man holding up a giant sum of money with his Pokemon standing in the background.

_**Are you a new Pokemon trainer? Are you looking to prove your name and be one of the best? Need cash? Come down to the local Pokemon tournament, held every Sunday at Saffron City!**_

Smiling, Ash looked towards the city of Saffron up ahead. The tournament would be held tomorrow. He just hoped the exhausted Pikachu and Charizard would be up for the battle.

A/N - First chapter finished. I hope it isn't too rushed, but I wanted to finish it while I was in the mood. Next is the tournament and confrontation with Team Rocket, if I ever get around to it.


	2. Corrupt

Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon.

After twelve hours of travel, Ash finally reached the center of Saffaron City. He had no choice but to travel during the night, or he would have stood no chance in making it to the tournament on time. Luckily, it seemed that his dedication payed off as he walked into a wide open clearing. In the center of the clearing was a large battle ring, and surrounding it were trainers from all over the region. Seeing a a few people crowding around a desk, he decided that that would be the best place to sign up. Walking up to the register, he engaged the clerk.

"Hey. Is this where I sign up for the tournament?" Ash asked. The man, looking up from his papers, gasped in shock as he saw the boy. His clothes were ruffled and looked like they hadn't been changed in days, maybe even weeks. His hair was all over the place, even more so than normal. Dark circles covered his eyes, signifying that he hadn't slept in days, and he was as white as a ghost! Over his shoulder he noticed a small Pikachu sleeping in a sack.

"Yes sir, this is the place you're looking for. But you don't look too good, are you sure you're up for this? Some of these trainers are the best the land has to offer" he asked. "Sometimes these tournaments can get pretty heated."

Not willing to back down after coming so far, Ash just laughed. He knew he had to put on a strong front in order to get in. This was his last chance. He couldn't survive another day on the streets, and he had nobody to turn to for shelter. "Don't worry! This will be nothing. I've been in tons of battles before. I've been training for four years."

"If you say so..." the man behind the counter said, slightly put to ease by the boys confidence. Leaning over, he took a clipboard out from under his desk and handed it to the boy. "I'll be needing a name. Your date of birth and other formalities are also required. It's all on the sheet there. The rules are outlined at the bottom of the paper. You can fill out the sheet over there with the other contenders." He said, pointing to a few benches and a table on the other side of the field. Picking up the board, Ash thanked the man and sat down on one of the benches, waking Pikachu.

"Ah, you're up, buddy? Just in time. As soon as I fill out this form we can get straight to battling." he talked to his Pokemon as he began to fill out the form. "Hm...Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, 14 years of age...alergic to Penecilin...Ugh, I hate these forms. I always had Brock fill them out for me. Why do they need to know my shoe size?" Ash asked in outrage. Scribbling down a few fake answers into the more complex questions, Ash picked up the clipboard and handed it back to the man at the desk.

"Alright, Ash. Let me just process this through this machine and...WOW!" he yelled.

Ash nearly jumped at the mans sudden scream. "What, did I do something wrong?"

"No...no, you just have big feet." he said shaking his head. "Anyways, you are contestant number 32. Here's your name tag. You must wear it at all times during the competition. Your first battle is in the second arena and should begin in five minutes. Good luck, and may the great Ho-Ho shine over you!"

Thanking the man, Ash put on his nametag before turning around and walking up to the arena. It was quite a fancy arena, Ash thought as he climbed up the steps on his designated side of the field. He briefly wondered how a small city tourney could afford such nice battle arenas. They were nicer than the stadium in the Karate King's gym! Then again, the Karate King did not operate an official gym, so it was to be expected.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he looked over the arena to get a glimpse at his opponent. The boy looked no older than ten, and had short cut blue hair. He was wearing plain jeans and a T-shirt, and he was shaking like a leaf. Ash assumed that this was his first official battle. He smiled on the inside at the realization. If he could get easy competitors in the beginning matches, his Pokemon could save their limited strength for the final rounds.

"The first battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet and Frank Smith of Saffaron is about to begin." a man in a stripped shirt said, who Ash assumed to be the ref. "This will be an elimination match, and each trainer is allowed two Pokemon. The first trainer to defeat both opposing Pokemon will be considered the winner. Please begin!"

"Alright, Pikachu! This is our last chance! Let's make this count!" the boy said as he tried to rally his Pokemon's broken confidence. If they didn't win this match, he had no idea what would happen to him, but he knew that it wouldn't be good.

"G-go, Zubat! You can do this!" the blue haired boy choked out. Ash smiled. The boy had no clue what he was doing. Even the most basic beginers knew not to send out a flying type Pokemon against an electric type, especially such a weak looking Zubat.

"Alright Pikachu, thunderbolt! Don't use all of your energy, though!" he commanded, and, like clockwork, the arena filled with a sickly yellow bolt that headed straight for the bat Pokemon. The poor Zubat never saw it coming. In a matter of seconds, he was lying on the ground, burnt to a crisp. The other boy could just look on in disbelief and shock.

"Z-zubat?" he asked. He quickly jumped over the fence and cradled his injured Pokemon in his hands. With his fists shaking in anger, the boy looked up at Ash.

"Y-you monster! Zubat was my strongest Pokemon. How could you so heartlessly use such a powerfull attack on it? It could die if it doesn't get treatment quickly!"

"Well I guess you should hurry up and get to a Pokemon center then, shouldn't you?" Ash said with a laugh. "Listen kid. I can't have my Pokemon wasting their energy to try and protect a worthless Pokemon from a careless trainer. If I didn't take action now, someone else would have somewhere down the line and the results could have been even worse. You have no business being here at all. You should be lucky that it's still alive. Your Zubat's critical state is nobodies fault but your own." Ash said as he smiled down at the weeping boy.

The boy was openly crying on the floor over his dying Pokemon. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He couldn't belief such a cruel Pokemon trainer existed. Not even some of the deeds of Team Rocket were this bad. "You...you're evil."

"You're the one getting your Pokemon killed. I would never send my Pikachu into such a dangerous battle." Ash said with mirth. Finally, he had a chance to vent out all of the frustration that had been building up inside him over the past week. The lack of sleep, the lack of food, and his friend and families betrayal had caught up to him, and he was finally able to let it all out. The best part of the scenario was that there wasn't someone like Misty to hit him for his actions, or Brock to lecture him; shoving their sickening morals down his throat day after day. He was free, and he loved it. "Now, are you going to send out another Pokemon, or are you going to sit there crying on the floor?" he taunted.

The boy just looked up with wide eyes. "If you think I'm fighting against you again, you're crazy! You're a monster! You don't deserve to have Pokemon!"

Ash just shot a bored glance towards the ref, who gulped at the attention. "A-Ash Ketchum of Pallet wins by default!" he said, causing the crowd that gathered around them nearby to let out a loud booing noise as the ref quickly jumped onto the field to help the crying boy carry his Zubat to the nearest Pokemon.

"Good job, Pikachu. You can come back now." Ash said lovingly to his Pokemon. When the electric mouse Pokemon jumped back to its rightful place on his shoulder, Ash began stroking its ears gently. "You did great buddy. If the rest of the competition is this easy, we will win that money in no time. I would have preferred a perfect victory, but I guess some things can't be helped. What a crybaby." Ash said with distaste, descending down the steps without remorse as the crowd grew louder and more violent.

Nobody noticed a blond haired girl with curly hair sitting off in a corner, dressed in a black outfit with a large red R in the center of her chest. The girl could only look on with extreme interest and excitement. She had a feeling that her boss would be extremely interested in the events that just transpired moments ago. With a happy bounce, she took off towards the nearest Team Rocket headquarters.

A/N - Wow, I honestly didn't expect to put out another chapter. It's a little shorter than the first, sadly. I didn't really mean to make Ash so cruel so early in the story, but I guess the month gap made me mix things up a little and I sort of got out of hand at that scene. Sorry if this isn't that great, it was late at night and I didn't edit it.

In the official work, Domino doesn't have any Pokemon and only uses an electric whip. I was thinking about giving her a couple in this story. Do you guys think that's a bad idea?


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon

Ash grit his teeth as he glared across the arena at his opponent. Standing directly across from him was a beautiful blond girl with curly hair that extended down to her neck in a spiral, almost resembling drills. She had blue eyes, and looked to be no older than Ash himself. As Ash continued to stare at the girl, he couldn't help but notice that she looked familiar, but no matter how hard he tried to remember, he could not think of the name of the girl or where he might have met her.

The girl was very cute, Ash noted, and if he was in any different situation, he may have enjoyed taking the time to admire her slender body. But unfortunately he was currently engaged in a life or death battle with the pretty girl; one which he was losing at the moment, and he had no time for such trivial actions. As he thought about the situation, he couldn't believe he was currently on the losing end of the match. He cruised through all of the previous rounds by using only one Pokemon, and even though his Pokemon were tired and starving, none of the other trainers could even put up a fight. But out of nowhere this blond haired girl appeared, carrying some of the strongest Pokemon he has ever had the honor to battle.

He lost his first two matches quickly. His Charizard was easily defeated by the girls Blastoise, and his Kingler was quickly chopped into submission by a Venasaur. Since the rules stated that the first one to defeat the opponents three best Pokemon would be declared the winner, Ash had no choice but to play his Pikachu in a desperate attempt to reclaim the lead, no matter how grim the situation looked. Still, deep down Ash knew the situation was hopeless. Even if his Pikachu managed to defeat whatever monster this girl would next summon, it would not be able to get past her Venesaur. Even so, Ash had no choice but to proceed forth. Ash watched on helplessly as his trusted mouse Pokemon jumped into the ring, knowing that it was being sent to a sound beating.

"A Pikachu?" the girl smirked as she watched the mouse shoot sparks off into the air. "It's not often you see such a small and weak Pokemon being used in such a difficult situation." the blond laughed. "But I have heard a lot of stories about that Pikachu. You see, you're quite popular where I come from, and when I heard that I would be facing you in this competition I knew exactly which Pokemon would be able to deal with your cute little rodent..." the mysterious women said as she unclipped a round ball off of her belt and released her Pokeball into the air. All eyes were locked onto the red glow as it slowly dissolved to reveal the Pokemon Ash would be facing. When Ash saw what came out of the Pokeball, he laughed.

"You think you can defeat me with a Bellsprout?" he mocked as he saw the pathetic and lanky grass Pokemon stumble around the field. "Sure, Bellsprout's can defeat Pikachu's very easily in the wild, but you said it yourself, my Pikachu is not an ordinary Pokemon. He has defeated more Bellsprout's than I can keep track of. This is over. Pikachu, take it down with a quick attack." he commanded, knowing full well that a thunderbolt would be useless against a Pokemon that can channel electricity through its roots.

Ash's blood ran cold, however, when the Bellsprout easily sidestepped Pikachu's attack. The mouse desperately charged again and again at the plant, but no matter how fast he moved or how many attempts he made to bring the Bellsprout down, it always seemed one step ahead of him. As he continued to study the plant type Pokemon, something hit him. A memory from the past. Ash was facing the very Bellsprout that eliminated his Pikachu in the Kanto League Tournament.

"How...how did you get this Pokemon?"

It was impossible. He never thought he would have to face such a fearsome Pokemon again; let alone with it being used by another trainer. The girl seemed so dedicated to her Bellsprout back when he faced her in the Kanto league, he could never imagine her trading it away to the girl that was standing before him. It was impossible.

"So, you finally realize what you're facing?" the girl giggled. "Then you should know you stand no chance. Forfeit now, or I will destroy your Pikachu."

Ash growled as he stared at the girl. How did this unheard of trainer obtain such amazing Pokemon? What was she doing with the same Bellsprout he faced back in the Kanto League Championship? He didn't have much time to ponder these thoughts, as the Bellsprout began to savagely slash its vines against Pikachu's back. The mouse was sent flying helplessly across the arena as the vines continued their assault. Finally, Ash could take no more. He quickly jumped into the arena, doing his best to shield his only loyal friend from the out lash of the vines.

"I...forfeit. Come on, Pikachu, let's go home." Ash said as he bent down and picked up his wounded Pokemon. After quickly analyzing that the injuries were not nearly as bad as he anticipated, he let out a sigh of relief. Letting the yellow mouse climb up to its natural place atop his head, Ash was thankful that the girl went easy on his Pikachu. He would not have been gentle to her Pokemon if their situations were reversed. While he was thankful that his Pokemon would escape without serious injury, he hoped that the naïve girl would eventually wise up before her kindness came back to betray her. With a heavy heart and a mind full of unanswered questions, he slowly walked down the long and winding steps of the battle arena. As he descended the cold metal steps, the crowd began cheering wildly as they saw his defeated expression. Soon, they started gathering around in a circle, yelling at Ash. One at a time, they began their insults.

"That's what you get, you jerk! You hurt my son's Pidgey! He may never be able to train Pokemon again thanks you you!" an angry man screamed.

Ash just scoffed at the mans pathetic statement. It wasn't his fault that his son was a weakling. Perhaps the father should have passed down better genes when reproducing. In fact, judging by the mans illogical reasoning and hate, perhaps he shouldn't have reproduced at all. Still, deep down he knew that the man wouldn't listen to him no matter what he had to say, so he decided he was better off not saying anything at all. Pretending he didn't hear them, he continued to do his best walking through the angry crowd. He didn't make it far, however, before another old man started yelling at him.

"What's a little kid like you doing running around by yourself anyways? If your parents could see you right now, you would be back in school in an instant. Traveling the country is a privilege, not a right. We don't need thugs like you running around our town. You're giving the Kanto region a bad name."

'Tsh.' the young trainer thought. 'My mother couldn't care less about me. She made that obvious enough when she left me to fool around with a man twice her age...' the boy reflected on his mother in barely suppressed disgust as he thought what his mother was possibly doing with Professor Oak. He soon got too sickened with the thought, and continued to push his way through the mob.

"You treat your Pokemon like soldiers! Pokemon should be your friends, treated with love and care. A monster like you doesn't even deserve to own a Pokemon. You lost so easily in the final match as well, you clearly have no talent as a trainer. I'm going to report you to the police!" an older woman yelled.

That comment was what made Ash stop dead cold. In his entire life as a trainer, he treated his and all of nature's Pokemon with nothing but the utmost respect. So what if he felt like stomping on a few tiny Pidgeys? He deserved it. He saved the entire world countless of times, and has rarely ever lost a battle. He was confident if his Pokemon were in better health, he wouldn't have lost to the blond haired girl earlier today either. Those children should have been grateful to experience the feeling of being crushed by his might. Finally, he snapped.

"I've had enough of you people." Ash whispered in a deathly calm voice. The crowd went dead silent after Ash's statement. The remark sounded so lifeless, and was so quiet, some people didn't know if he actually spoke, or if it was all in their imagination. "Pikachu, use thunder." Ash commanded. The sky flashed yellow as lightning filled the surrounding stadium. The sound of sizzling flesh could be heard, music to Ash's ears, as the annoying pedestrians that were heckling him for so long slowly slipped out of conscious and fell to the ground. Careful not to step on any of the simmering bodies, Ash gently maneuvered himself around the heaps of women, men, and children alike and fled into the open forest.

Ash leaned back and stretched as he sat on a park bench in the middle of the open woods. About three hours have passed since his crushing defeat, and he could not get the image of that beautiful blond girl out of his mind. How could an unheard of girl have such power? And how did she obtain the fearsome Bellsprout he suffered defeat from in the Kanto League? Too much of it didn't add up. Trainers of that girls level were usually well known, and being the dedicated trainer he was, Ash could recognize many trainers of that level for a mile away. How could he not know of her existence? He was broken out of his musings as his yellow rodent gently nudged him in the shoulder. Looking down at the Pokemon, Ash noticed it was frowning.

"What's wrong, buddy? You're worried about me? Don't worry, I'm just stressed out after losing that battle. It's not every day I suffer such a crushing defeat, ya know?" he said. When he noticed his Pikachu was still frowning, he continued to try and explain himself. "I know I never ordered you to attack a human before...it may have been wrong, but they deserved it. They were saying horrible things about me. I just wanted to be left alone, but they would have none of it. A lot of people in my position would have done worse than me..." Ash tried to justify his actions, the full implications of the sin he committed finally starting to weigh in on his conscious.

'I'm just worried about how we're going to get food now...I'm completely broke...' Ash thought.

"Hey you brat, wait up!" Ash heard the yell from the distance. Looking down the dirt path from his bench, he noticed the blond haired girl from before approaching him. "There you are, I've been trying to catch up to you since the end of our match! That was quite a stunt you pulled on those civilians. I didn't think you had it in you. My name is Domino". The blond girl panted out, clearly exhausted from trying to catch up with him..

Ash just raised his eyebrow at this strange turn of events. "Domino...that name sounds slightly familiar...I could have sworn I saw you somewhere before...Anyways, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." he said as he shook her extended hand.

"For a while I didn't think I'd be able to catch you. You sure left in a hurry. What was all the commotion about down there? " the blond girl asked with a curious gaze. Ash just stared blankly at her, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Some pathetic weaklings wouldn't get off my case, so I taught them a lesson. They're lucky I let them off so easily...They aren't going to get a second chance." he said firmly. "Also, I'm not in the mood to listen to your preaching, so if you don't have any business with me, please leave. Those people deserved what I did to them." he said, expecting that he angered the girl by electrocuting some of her friends. But to his surprise, she just smiled at him beautifully.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Why would I judge you? You seemed to have a good reason for your actions. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your situation." she said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Ash flinched at the contact, but made no motion to move her hand. "Do you mind if I sit down?" the blond asked.

"No...go ahead. I could use a little company. It's been days since I had a decent conversation with anyone." the young trainer spoke out in a dejected voice. The girl seemed to notice his concern, and called him out on it. "You don't look so good. Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked in concern.

"I'd rather not. It's not a good story to listen to anyways." Ash said. The girl just smirked. "Oh? It's good to get things off your chest every once and a while." Domino said. "It's good to be angry, but you need to have control of your hate. If you let it manipulate you, you will never reach your full potential as a trainer."

Ash just raised an eyebrow at the girl. She sure was a strange one.

"I don't think you'll be able to understand anyways...but there is something I'd like to ask you."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"How did you get that Bellsprout? I've done a lot of traveling in the past, and faced many Bellsprouts; however, I've only faced one as powerful as yours, and that was two years ago back in the Kanto League Championship. Only one Bellsprout can move like that, and I know for a fact that they are one and the same. My question is, how did you get it? I've met the previous owner personally, and know for a fact that she would never part with it." Ash finished with a glare, waiting for the girl to explain herself; however, the girl just laughed at the boy, provoking him even further.

"My father is what you would call a collector." Domino said, choosing her words very carefully. "Some people don't exactly agree with his philosophy, but he obtains what he wants through any means necessary. Over the years, he's been able to obtain many rare and powerful Pokemon. He gave me this Bellsprout as a gift." she finished with a happy expression on her face.

Suddenly, Ash felt upset with himself for implying that this innocent looking girl would have stolen the Pokemon, when it appeared to be nothing more than a gift from a loving father. Throughout his life, Ash's biggest regret was that he never was able to meet his own dad. While his mom did a good job raising him up until recently, it was tough growing up without a strong male figure in his life. Even if the father did steal it, could he really be angry with the blond haired girl before him? Not that he thought about it, the Bellsprout's previous owner was an overconfident bitch anyways.

"I never knew my father." Ash spoke up. "You are lucky to have such a close relationship with him. It must be nice to have a person looking out for you that is willing to give up such a strong Pokemon."

"Well, he isn't my real father." Domino corrected. "You know, you remind me a lot of myself many years ago. My friends, my family, even my own Pokemon all abandoned me. I didn't have anywhere to go, nobody would take me. I thought I was going to die. Just when I almost lost all hope, my adoptive father found me. He took me in, fed me, and clothed me. He gave me everything I thought I would never obtain. I owe my life to him." she said as she stared off into the distance.

"The reason I'm here today, the reason I entered this tournament, it was all for his sake. He told me to bring you to him. He has heard a lot about you, about your strength and power, about your determination, and he even knows about your current situation with your family and friends." Domino said. She stood up off the bench, extended her hand, and looked ash straight in the eyes.

"He wants to help you. He wants to help you like he's helped me for so long. Although a lot of people have come to hate him, he is a great man deep down. I know that you might not agree with his ideals at first, but after talking to him I know you will understand what a great man he truly is. You posses a talent that most trainers can only dream of, yet you are constantly being ignored and pushed aside. Come with me and you can live a life of luxury and fame that most people spend their entire life longing for. Please meet my father, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. " she finished with a smile and an extended hand.

Ash looked at the girl in awe. Her words were so passionate, so moving, that he clung to her every word. Having nowhere else to go and nothing else to do, he came to a decision. As he took the girls hand firmly in his own, he shivered. Unlike the warm radiance the girl was emitting throughout their entire conversation, her body was unnaturally cold. He knew that from this point on, his life would never be the same.

A/N – A little late I guess...sorry if it's bad, I just wanted to get something out. I've decided to make it a harem with Domino/Erika/Sabrina, and while Domino will use Pokemon, she won't have any of her own. She will just sort of borrow them from the boss. Next chapter will be Ash's conversation with the team rocket leader, and he will finally suit up in the rocket uniform. Assuming I ever make it.


	4. The Boss

Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon

Walking down the dark and dreary metal hallway and listening to the cold clank of his feet as they impacted with the hard floor, Ash knew he was leaving the world he used to love behind. All around him young men and children ran back and forth, dressed in dark black suits with a blood red "R" painted on their chest. Some of the grunts were followed closely by a Zubat floating next to their head, or a small rat type Pokemon running alongside their feet. Since the hallway was so dimly lit he had trouble following his guide through the twist and turns of the compound. He assumed dark was how his new family liked it. Most of them were probably highly sought after criminals and would feel uncomfortable exposing their face to others – even if they were among fellow delinquents.

From what Ash estimated he had to be somewhere deep underground. A building of this size housing so many wanted criminals could not possibly exist above the earth without being exposed by the police. It truly opened his eyes to the sheer money and power Team Rocket possessed. Such a large complex couldn't possibly be cheap, and building it completely underground only served to add to its magnificence. But despite its impressive size and location, there was no luxury to be found throughout the halls. The hall was made of pure metal, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. Only a few dim blinking light bulbs stood out from the endless lines of metal.

"I guess you guys don't have much of an appreciation for art...or furniture...or colors." Ash finished weakly to his guide, Domino, in an attempt to lighten the mood as she led him through another turn inside this labyrinth. Ever since they entered the complex, the normally bubbly blond haired girl was frighteningly quiet.

"The boss is one of the finest appreciators of the arts you will ever find. He just likes the men to stay focused and on track. His own personal quarters are filled with portraits." Domino said as she stopped in front of a door at the very end of the complex. "Speaking of which, we're here!" she shouted happily as she stopped in front of a door that stood out amongst all the rest.

Unlike all of the other plain metal doors that lined the hallway, it was made out of solid gold. It's radiance contrasted the rest of the building so much that Ash and Pikachu had to shield their eyes in order adjusted to the sudden light.

"Now remember, just show the boss some respect and there's nothing to worry about. He's a reasonable man and he runs a respectable operation! Nothing like those two buffoons and their Meowth that you're so used to dealing with." Domino said as she idly punched some numbers into the keypad next to the gold door, causing it to slide open with an eerie screech. "The boss loves his privacy, so I'll be standing outside the doorway until you're finished. I'll be watching over Pikachu, too. Good luck!" She said as she pushed Ash through the doors, closing them with another tap to the keypad. Pikachu didn't look too happy with being separated from his trainer, but overall was happy he didn't have to meet the man who was trying to capture him for the past few years. Making itself comfortable on Domino's shoulder, it slowly drifted off to sleep while hoping for its trainers safety.

_Inside Giovanni's Office_

If the solid gold door wasn't enough of an indication, when Ash walked inside the room he instantly knew that he was in the presence of royalty. Long lavender drapes hung from the ceiling, and precious stones and gems were scattered throughout the floor and wall sparkling with a brilliant light. The furniture was made of the finest silk and, like Domino had mentioned earlier, famous paintings hung throughout the room in an elaborate fashion. As he reached out to touch one of the paintings, he was stopped by a cold voice.

"So, we finally meet." a voice rang out from the other side of the room. Turning quickly, Ash was greeted by the back of a well built man. Even though Ash couldn't see his face, he knew this was a man who commanded respect. The atmosphere in the room seemed to drop as soon as the man spoke, and he vaguely noticed his legs began to shake. Ash suddenly became very afraid. He quickly thought about making a break for the exit, but a quick glimpse at the door reminded him that he was sealed in like an animal trapped in a cage. He was at the mercy of this powerful man, his captor, and all he could do is listen obediently and prey for his survival.

"You've caused me enough trouble, Ash Ketchum. More trouble than any other trainer I've ran into since becoming the leader of Team Rocket. Part of me wants to get rid of you right now, to make you suffer for the humiliation you've put me through." the man said in a dark voice.

Suddenly, Ash realized the very real danger he was in at the moment. This man could probably have him murdered at the drop of a hat, and nobody would ever know. His friends abandoned him, his mother left him. Nobody would be looking for him, let alone in this god forsaken prison hidden underground, away from the law abiding world. Before he could continue his thoughts of demise, however, the man spoke back up.

"Still, I'm a businessman first and foremost. Why should I murder someone when I can profit from them?"

As the man turned around in his chair, Ash was greeted by the face of his captor. He was dressed in a stunning red suit that covered his large and well built body. He had small black eyes and wavy black hair neatly combed back across his head. On his lap sat a Persian with one lazy eye open, which seemed to be sizing Ash up. Instantly, Ash recognized the man and was hit with a wave of shock. Giovanni, the prominent, respected, honorable ground-type gym leader was the man in charge of Team Rocket? As a child Ash looked up to him, and here he was running an evil organization?

"Y-you're Giovanni? H-how is this even possible?" he stuttered as he looked at his childhood hero in disbelief.

"Surprised?" Giovanni said as he stared at the boy in amusement. "Everyone is when they first learn the truth. I bet they all wonder the same thing. How can Giovanni, the most respected trainer of the Kanto region, be leading an organization that spreads fear and hate across the Pokemon world? Well, it's hard to keep it a secret, but with the right persuasion you'll come to find anyone will keep quiet." he finished with a large smirk directed at Ash.

Ash understood the underlined meaning in his words. If he was to whisper a word of this to anyone, he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"I've had my eye on you for a long time, Ash Ketchum of Pallet. At first I planned to eliminate you personally, but after hearing about your recent _situation_ I figured you'd be more than willing to cooperate. I'm glad Domino was able to convince you to come here today, it's about time she's done something useful. She's starting to be more trouble than she's worth. For a minute I thought I'd have to eliminate her, but I guess I can keep her around a little longer." the boss spoke in a cold and calculated voice. There was no room for emotion in his tone, and Ash knew he was completely serious. He knew he was dealing with a demon.

Still, when Domino was speaking of this man the other day, he could tell right away that she was being sincere. She really did believe he was a good man and viewed him as her father. If she was listening to this conversation right now it would probably break her heart. He sympathized with the girl, now knowing that she was just as alone as he was.

"You know you and I have a lot in common. We both want to become as strong as possible. We both want to be at the top, to defeat and crush everyone standing in our way. We both want to see as many rare Pokemon as possible. But most of all, we both love Pokemon."

"Don't give me the crap!" Ash yelled out suddenly at the larger man. "You, love Pokemon? I'm nothing like you! I work hard and build a bond with my Pokemon! We're best friends! You just use your Pokemon as a tool to make money. You'd rather steal someone else's Pokemon than raise it yourself! I'm nothing like you." Ash said in denial.

"Oh? You'd never use your own Pokemon to make money? What about just the other day when you entered your injured Pokemon into a tournament you knew they couldn't win? You knew your Pokemon were tired, sick, and hungry but you still pushed them into that tournament knowing they could get severely injured, perhaps even die!" Giovanni yelled as he looked at the angry boy with a smirk. This is what he loved, crushing children's spirit. Soon Ash would serve as his greatest pawn in his quest for world domination, and judging from the way his "daughter" talked about him, perhaps he could inspire Domino to grow stronger as well. The girl was absolutely pathetic lately and if it wasn't for him constantly lending her his Pokemon she wouldn't even qualify to be the lowest grunt in his organization.

"That's different..." Ash said quietly, suddenly struggling for words. "I didn't have a choice. I would have never have done that otherwise." he said with defiance. "I did what I did in order for me and my Pokemon to have a better future. There wasn't any other option."

"Exactly! When I was your age I was backed into a corner as well. The only way to survive was to be stronger than the man above you. It didn't matter how you obtained your strength, what mattered was that you lived to see tomorrow! By using that strength I became what I am today. If I was never backed into that corner, I would have never realized my true potential! Pokemon can be friends, like my Persian and your precious little Pikachu, but most Pokemon are made to be tools. What good is a tool if it isn't being used to its full potential!? No matter what some people may try to tell you, nobody is born equal. Some people are just naturally gifted and have a talent others can only dream of. I heard that you killed a boys Zubat in your little competition. Did you enjoy it?" he asked with a smirk as he stared directly into Ash's eyes.

Ash wilted under the mans powerful gaze as his skin began to tingle. As much as he tried to forget it, he couldn't get the feeling of power he experienced when he delivered the final blow to that weak, disgusting, Zubat. The pleasure was more than anything he experienced in his young life and despite knowing how horribly wrong killing another Pokemon was, he wanted nothing more than to do it over again.

"People like you, people like me, we don't have rules to follow. Society has thrown us away like trash. Our friends, our family, we mean nothing to them. Team Rocket isn't just an organization, it's a family. Everyone has their own story. They've all been rejected by society, and this is the only place where they belong. You have the potential to become my top agent. Stick with me and I'll show you rare Pokemon you have only dreamed of. People spend their entire life searching for Pokemon I see on a weekly basis. The world can be yours..." Giovanni said enticingly. Leaning onto his desk, he pressed a red button on what appeared to be a microphone and began to speak.

"Domino, I know you're standing outside the door. Get in here this instant!" he barked. As soon as he finished speaking the solid gold door swung open with a swoosh, revealing the bouncing blond haired girl.

"You called, boss?" she said in an excited manner as she bounced on her toes eager to serve her father. She knew she was walking on thin ice with him lately and wanted nothing more than a chance to make up for her recent failures. It was the least she could for all he's done for her over the years.

"Calm down.. Can you try to look a little less pathetic?"

"Y-yes boss! I'm sorry! I am not worthy to be in your presence!" she yelled as she quickly ceased her bouncing and stood straight up. Her smile was replaced by a cold mask of indifference, a mask created through years of harsh training by her "father". If she learned anything in her time with Giovanni it was how to behave and act disciplined when the situation called for it.

"Whatever...As you obviously know, Ash will be joining our force. You're going to get him familiar with the facilities and teach him how a true member of Team Rocket operates. Do you think you can handle that? Or is it too much of a challenge?"

"Y-yes sir, I will do my best! Will he be joining Jessie and James on their missions from here on out?" she questioned curiously.

"Why would he be joining those morons? I think he has proven himself above them, judging by the hundreds of defeats those imbeciles suffered at his hands."

"M-my apologies, sir! Then will he be joining Butch and Cassidy?"

"No! Did I ask you to speak?!" Giovanni yelled in outrage, getting annoyed with his worthless daughters constant questioning. He was beginning to feel it was a mistake raising her altogether.

"Sorry sir! I just thought it would be best if he worked with someone he was familiar with." she said timidly with her head bowed.

"Hm...now that I agree with. Which is why starting today you will be his new partner. You better teach him well."

At this, Domino was shocked. She had worked for years as her fathers own private agent. She never worked with a partner before, and didn't plan to any time soon.

"BUT SIR! This is an outrage! I've never had a partner before! And he's just a new recruit! How can he work alongside me? I'm the top ranking officer!" she yelled.

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME?" Giovanni bellowed in outrage as he slammed his fists on his desk. "If you cannot recall it yourself, maybe I shall remind you. You suffered defeat at the hands of this "new recruit" multiple times. You have been failing me Domino, and it's time you learned your place. It's now time for you to pass your knowledge on to Ash. You two will be the future of this organization. You will pass your knowledge on to him just as I've passed my knowledge on to you. Am I understood?" he said with finality, regaining his calm and cold demeanor.

With a weak nod of her head, Domino agreed. After working alongside her father for the past ten or so years, she realized it was best to just keep quiet during his more violent outrages.

"Good."

Tossing a set of keys to Ash, he redirected his gaze back to his daughter.

"You will be showing him to his room and begin training him immediately. Take his Pokemon to be fed and rested up at our Pokemon center. For his training, his Pokemon are already in top shape, so focus on training his own body and teaching him how a member of Team Rocket is to behave. I'll contact you when I receive a mission worthy of the two of your skills. Now go."

As Ash, Domino, and Pikachu were about to leave they were stopped by a cold voice.

"Oh, and Domino? Don't screw this up. This is your last chance. I will be checking up on Ash's progress and I will accept only the best results."

With a nod of her head and a swish of the golden doors, they were gone. Ash could only wonder what his life had in store for him.

A/N – Looking for a beta to proofread my chapters and try and help keep my characters in character. I can't help but feel my characters don't have much of a personality and it would be nice if someone could help me keep them in line. It seems more and more like I'm writing an essay rather than a story.

Check out my community for more rare Ash pairings, I could always use more members.


End file.
